New Thundera Life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to Lion-o and Liosia betrothed.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosia are happily married. They enjoy being together. They would kiss and be happy. Right now Liosia was sitting at the goldfish pod. She was watching them swim around. Then she took out the food and fed them. She watched at the fish began to nibble at the food. "This is so relaxing," Liosia said.

"Very relaxing indeed," a voice said.

Liosia turned around and saw Tygra he was holding one of his two year old sons.

"Hello Tygra," Liosia said. "How are things going where is little Chetz?" she said.

"Chetz is with his mommy," Tygra said.

"Fishies," Tygron said.

"Yes those fish, such a smart boy I have," Tygra said.

"Hi auntie Liosia," Tygron said.

"Hello Tygron," Liosia said.

Then little turtles began to swim up to the bank of the fish pond. They wanted some lettuce that Liosia had. "Tygron would you like feed the turtles a piece of lettuce?'' Liosia asked.

"Yes feed Turtles," Tygron said.

"Okay son but remember be careful," Tygra said.

Tygron giggled as the turtles ripped up the piece of lettuce. "Turtles hungry," Tygron said.

"Yes they are hungry," Liosia said.

There were lots of animals that lived in the palace garden and Liosia and the others loved to feed them.

Today something seemed be on Liosia's mind.

"Is something bothering you Liosia?" Tygra asked.

"Yes something is, I ran into another lion noble lady at the market yesterday while I was with Tanali an old friend of mine. The noble lady told me I should have bore Lion-o an heir by now and she said if she was his wife she would have given him many heirs by a years time. She was harassing me, and Tanali told her to stop. I even hear some of the other nobles saying that I must give Lion-o an heir right away." Liosia said. "It feels like that they are pressuring me," she said.

"I think we should tell Lion-o, he might be able to straighten things out after all it can take time for a couple to finally have a baby," Tygra said.

"Okay if you say so," Liosia said.

Liosia told Lion-o what happened and what has been going on. Then he hugged her and gave her a kiss. "It's going to be alright, I know it so don't worry," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o," Liosia said.

Liosia wasn't only one being bothered about this. Some of the nobles were bothering Lion-o about it. One of the older nobles got them to calm reminding then it took a very long time before previous lord and lady of the Thundercats had Lion-o.

Lion-o and Liosia were still very happy.

A year and half later...

Liosia was very happy she was making something. She was sewing something. Lion-o came in he saw Liosia. "Hello Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o," Liosia said. "How did things go?' she asked.

"Everything went alright," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad it did sweetheart," Liosia said.

"I just had a long day," Lion-o said. Then sat down on the bed. He saw Liosia was sewing. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sewing," Liosia said.

"I know that, I mean what are you sewing?" Lion-o asked.

She showed him.

"What is that?" Lion-o asked.

"It's a baby blanket," Liosia said.

"You mean, we're going to?" Lion-o said.

"Yes our family is growing," Liosia said.

Lion-o picked her up and spun around laughing. "A baby of our own!" He said laughing.

"Yes this is very exciting," Liosia said.

"This is the best news ever," Lion-o said. "We must tell the others," he said.

"We also must tell all of new Thundera," Liosia said.

"Of course that too," Lion-o said.

Lion-o called the other Thundercats together. "Liosia and I have some exciting news," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Wilykit asked as she sat down in between Wilykat and Bobcat her boyfriend.

Wilykat was sitting in between Wilykit and Selena his girlfriend. "Don't keep us in suspense tells us the news," Wilykat said.

"Lion-o and I are going to have a baby," Liosia said.

"Congratulations!" all the Thundercats said.

"Baby?" the little kids asked they came in. Panthea the daughter of Panthro and his wife Panella who were recently reunited was the oldest at age five the twins were almost four and Pegalia Pumyra and Bengali's daughter was almost three.

"Yes there is going to be a new baby at cat's lair," Panthro said.

"Yes it's Lion-o and Liosia's baby," Snarfer said.

"Tomorrow?' Chetz asked.

"No not tomorrow," Tygra said.

"When?" Tygron asked.

"In nine months," Cheetara said.

"Why?" both the twins asked.

"Because it takes that long for the baby to get ready for it's long trip and the a noble Thunderian stork will bring the baby," Lynx-o said.

"Oh," The little kids said.

Lion-o announced to new Thundera there was going to be a royal baby.

"Hooray!" the people shouted.

Lion-o went to Liosia and kissed her. Now they had to get ready for their baby.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia are happily expecting a baby. The baby is going to come in nine months. All of New Thundera is excited at the thought of a new heir being born. It was going to be sometime before the baby comes. Eight months to be exact. So they had plenty of time to get ready.

Life continued on New Thundera. Panthro was making a crib for the royal baby. Tygra was working on the nursery with Lion-o. Pumyra gave Liosia regular check ups.

Today Lion-o was coming back home from being out. "Liosia are you doing okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Liosia said. "So don't worry," she said.

"I can't help but worry because you are going to have our baby," Lion-o said.

"I can understand that," Liosia said.

Liosia was still working on the baby blanket. It was very lovely it had the Thundercats symbol on it. It was soft and warm. "There it's finished," she said.

"It's lovely Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o," Liosia said.

Lion-o was working with Panthro on a gift for the baby. It was a mobile. It had the story of the Thundercats. It had Third earth, the ship, the tank, creatures of third earth, the feliner, and The Thundercats symbol was in the middle.

Lion-o showed it to Liosia. "Oh Lion-o the baby is going to love it," Liosia said.

"I sure hope so it was a whole lot of hard work," Lion-o said.

"I can see that," Liosia said.

Lion-o was there for Liosia on her good and bad days. Some mornings she wouldn't stop throwing up and Lion-o would hold her hair back. Liosia sometimes didn't feel like getting out of bed. Lion-o worried about her. He would give her a gentle kiss and rub her back.

before they new it spring had sprung. All of New Thundera was in full bloom. Including Liosia, she was in her second trimester. She was sitting down reading book when Lion-o came over and sat down by her side. "Hello Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o," Liosia said.

"How are you feeling today?" Lion-o asked.

"Quite perky," Liosia said.

"That's good," Lion-o said. Then he placed his hand on her now round belly. "How is the baby doing?" he asked.

"I just got a check up from Pumyra she says the baby is just fine," Liosia said.

Then it happened there was kick. "Lion-o did you feel that?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I sure did," Lion-o said smiling.

"Our baby kicked," Liosia said.

"It sure did," Lion-o said. "This is very exciting," he said.

Soon Liosia was six months pregnant and she showed Lion-o and the others the ultrasound photo. "Lion-o look, baby's first picture," Liosia said.

"Yes look at it, it's so cute," Lion-o said.

"Look at that little guy, no doubt he's going to be like his daddy," Panthro said.

"Hang on a second Panthro, Lion-o and Liosia didn't say it was a boy," Tygra said.

"Well is the baby a boy or a girl?" Bengali asked.

"We told Pumyra we wanted to be surprised," Lion-o said.

"Yes, we want to wait," Liosia said.

"But with this ultra sound device you can know ahead of time," Bengali said.

"True but we don't want to know yet," Lion-o said.

"But," the Thunderkittens said.

"No buts," Lynx-o said. "It's Lion-o and Liosia's choice and we must accept it, do you understand?" he said.

"Okay," the other Thundercats said.

"Thank you Lynx-o," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia began to think of names for their baby.

Time passed by quickly. Liosia was going to have the baby any day now, so there was plenty to do. Pumyra gave her regular checks to make sure she was alright. "Okay Liosia, the baby should be here in another two weeks," Pumyra said.

"That's great," Liosia said.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said.

Then a warm September day a beautiful baby girl was born. She was white like her mother and had big blue eyes. "Look at her Lion-o isn't she beautiful?" Liosia asked.

"Yes she is, let's name her Lislia," Lion-o said.

"That's perfect," Liosia said. "Hello Lislia," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy and they just adored their new daughter. They knew she would become a wonderful lady of the Thundercats.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia were bonding with their new baby girl. They were overjoyed by their newborn's presence. "Look at her, she looks just like you," Lion-o said.

"Yes and look I think she has your smile Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I think you are right," Lion-o said.

Lislia opened her eyes and looked at her parents. "Hello, Lislia," Liosia said.

"Look at you, our little bundle of joy, princess of Thundera," Lion-o said.

"Would you like to hold her Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I do," Lion-o said then took Lislia into his arms. She felt so soft and warm. It made him feel so good with her in his arms. Lislia snuggled up close and got comfortable. She looked right up at him. "Hello, Lislia I'm daddy," he said.

Lislia looked at him and wiggled a little. Then she started to fuss.

Pumyra came in and saw Lion-o holding the fussing cub.

"Pumyra did I do something wrong?" Lion-o asked worriedly.

"No you are holding her correctly, I think she's getting hungry," Pumyra said. "Which means it's time to feed her," she said.

Liosia started to nurse Lislia. "Wow, look at her go," Lion-o said.

"Yes she's very hungry," Liosia said.

Lislia finished nursing and went to sleep. Lion-o and Liosia were very happy.

"The other Thundercats want to meet the little princess," Pumyra said.

"Let them in," Lion-o said.

"Just make sure they are calm and quiet," Liosia said.

Pumyra went out to get the other Thundercats. "Remember be calm and quiet you might scare her," Pumyra said.

"We know that," Tygra said.

"Now let's meet the princess," Bengali said.

The other Thundercats came in. They saw Lislia lightly snoozing. "Awe," they said.

Lislia started to open her eyes and started make quiet sounds. She looked at the other Thundercats in wonder.

"She's sounds quite happy," Lynx-o said.

"Look at her she is white like Liosia," Wilykit said.

"Yes that is amazing," Wilykat said.

"Such a lovely cub," Tygra said.

"Look at her, she is as lovely as her mother, and I bet she is a fighter like her father," Panthro said.

"She's so calm, if I was that small and there was a lot of big people looking at me I would be freaking out. But Lislia, is so relaxed." Bengali said.

"Yes she is," Pumyra said.

Lislia yawned cutely and started to close her eyes. "She's getting sleepy, we better leave and let her sleep," Tygra said.

"Okay all of you out," Pumyra said.

Lislia was soon placed in the crib in the medical wing.

That afternoon Lion-o came out and made the announcement to new Thundera. "People of new Thundera today a princess has been born, her name is Lislia and I know with time and patience she will grow into a fine future lady of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Hooray!" the people cheered.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy. The next day Liosia left the medical wing and Lislia was laid in a bassinet in Lion-o and Liosia's room. Lion-o turned on the baby monitor. "Now we can hear her if she cries." Lion-o said.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"I love you Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I love you Lion-o," Liosia said.

Then they quietly left the room and shut the door.

To be continued.


End file.
